The Past And Preset
by Mysterious Kitty
Summary: Albus and Minerva have an afiar and then break it off, what will happen when she becomes a teacher? Will Minerva get what she wants? Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summery: Minerva and Dumbledore love each other, but brake things of while she in at school, but when Minerva comes back to teacher… well you'll see**

**A/N: This is my 1st fan fic. So if you much you may flame me, I don't really care. But I hope you like it!**

The Past and The Present

"Professor may I have a word with you?" There was an urgency in her  
voice that maid him curious.

"Of course, what is it Minerva?" He made a movement for her to sit down.

"Well the thing is, I have to tell you something that you aren't  
going to like. And you will probably have to tell the Headmaster, but  
I just can't pretend that its not there."

"Minerva you aren't making any sense. And that has never happened  
before. What is it that is making you this way?" He put a hand on her  
solder. This whole time she was trying not to look at him. She knew  
that his gaze would make her melt, but when he touched her she  
shivered. And she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Professor, I like you. I like you more then just a friend or  
teacher. I love you. And I know that you don't feel the same but I  
just can't go through my life knowing that you don't know. But now  
that you do know, I understand if you have me expelled or tell the  
headmaster about this. I just wanted you to know."

"Miss McGonagall, you are seventeen, and are graduating this year.  
Why on earth would I have you expelled for this kind of thing? And do  
you really think that I would tell the headmaster about this? You came  
to me for comfort and comfort I will give you." He was close to her  
now, very close. "Now I am your teacher, and you are my student. When  
you graduate there will be different circumstances. But I will do one  
thing…" He bent down and kissed her. She was shocked. The kiss didn't  
last very long, but it was a kiss none the less. She looked at him  
with surprise, and then blushed.

"Well… that's not what I expected." She said truthfully. Then he took  
her hand and led her to the door.

"Now you should get back to Gryffindor tower. I don't want someone to  
think that you are up to something." She looked at him with a smile on  
her face.

"What if I want to be up to something." She had stopped following  
him. She started to back away from the door, and toward the one were  
his bed room was. "What is I want to be up to something with you?"

He smiled at her. "Minerva, this is not the time or the place. I  
don't want to take something that precise away from you. Give it to  
someone your own age. Live a life with happiness and if you don't find  
happiness, then come back and we will talk." He looked a little  
sadder.

"Then why did you just kiss me? Why did you just tell me that after I  
graduate and all that? What if I don't want to wait that long? What if  
I want you, right here and right now?" She was stubborn and he knew  
that when she maid up her mind there was no turning her back.

"I will not do anything with you until you are sure that-" but she cut him off.

"I am sure." She had walked up to him and put her arms around his  
neck, she pushed her body up against his and looked him in the eye. "I  
want you, and I always will want you. Now take me, this is what I  
want." She had tilted her head to that he would be able to kiss her  
properly. And when he did, she felt a rush of warmth run threw her.  
But he broke the kiss before she was satisfied.

"Minerva, this is against the rules. You could be expelled and I  
could be fired. Its not worth you getting expelled. I'm not worth it."  
He looked very sad at her, almost begging her to stop. "Now go before  
you do something that you will regret.

"But if I do go, then I will be regretting it. Just let me stay and  
be happy. I really just want you to have me and to kiss me. Just let  
me stay here with you." Now she was pleading with him. When he didn't  
answer she kissed him neck. "Please. I love you. I want you to take me  
and bring me into your room. Do what you want with me. You are worth  
it. What we could be is worth it."

He couldn't hold back any longer. He picked her up and brought her to  
his room. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her neck. Then her  
jaw line. Then the corner of her lips. He undid her robes, and started  
to kiss down her body. She let out a small moan of satisfaction. Then  
he came up to her eye level again, kissed her tenderly. Then took off  
the rest of there robes. He put some of his wait on her, and she let  
out a sigh.

It was over before she had enough. He looked at her lovingly, kissed  
her gently, and asked, "Happy?"

"No. I am half way happy. But I don't want to leave yet."

"Why aren't you happy yet? Was that not good enough?"

"Oh it was good. But it made me want more." She smiled happily to  
him. The rolled over on top of him. She kissed is chest and then lay  
on top of him, and they just held each other.

"Albus I don't understand that the problem is!" Minerva was angry.  
She was about to hex him into the next dimension.

"Minerva, we ended it the same night that it started! Even though I  
still love you, I just can pick up where we left off."

"And why Albus, please tell me, why did you want to end it that  
night? Was I not good enough for you? You know that you hurt me more  
that night then anyone ever had. Yes you say that you did it to  
protect me, but what if I didn't feel protected. All I wanted, and  
still want, is to be with you. Why won't you let me!"

"Minerva, I ended it because you needed to go and see the world. You  
needed to go and see if there was anyone else out there for you. And  
since you didn't do that after you left, you have to do it while you  
are here teaching. I am protecting you, Voldemort will use you to get  
to me. And I cant put you in danger just because of love."

"Just because of love! JUST BECAUSE OF LOVE! WERENT YOU THE ONE THAT SAID THE ONLY WEEKNESS VOLDEMORT HAD WAS HE COULDN'T LOVE! LET ME LOVE YOU! I DON'T CARE IF HE GETS TO ME! LET HIM! I STILL WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

"Minerva this is different. WE are different. And you deserve better."

"Albus! I deserve what I want! AND I WANT YOU! And you deserve what you want. And if you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't  
want me I will leave. And you will never have to look at me again, or  
talk to me again, or have to hear about me again. Just look me in the  
eyes and tell me what you feel." She started to get tears in her eyes.  
She wanted more then anything for him to say that he wanted her, but  
she didn't know if he would, she thought that he might hold back what  
he really wanted.

"I do want you. But-"

"Then take me." Her voice changed instantly. It was helpless and  
hopeful. "Take me like you took me before."

He was shaking his head. "I can't. Not until you know that there is  
no one else out there for you."

"There isn't. I know that there isn't. Do you want to know how I  
know?" He shook his head, and she continued. "I know because every  
time you look at me I melt, every time you touch me I want to fling  
myself on you, and every time you speak to me I was to capture your  
lips and never stop kissing you. Now please just take me." Her eyes  
were very tearful, and she slowly started to let them fall.

He didn't move. All he could think was that he was the person that  
made her cry, and all he wanted to do was stop the tears. When he  
finally regained movement, he walked over to her. He put his arms  
around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Then bent down and kissed  
her. They moved into his bed room and found the bed. He sat her down  
and leaned over her so she was flat on the bed. And they did what they  
did 5 years ago. And in the end they just lay there smiling at each  
other. Until Minerva found her voice.

"Now that wasn't that hard now was it?"

"No it wasn't. What is hard is holding back."

"You don't have to hold anything back." She was curious what he was  
holding back and wanted to know. "What is it that you are holding  
back?"

"The urge to pin you down and do that all over again."

"By all mean, pin away."

The End.  
So if you wana review that would be great!


End file.
